Sign off/Closedown
The Sign off/Closedown script is read as the second last thing in a Test Broadcast (it is followed by the National Anthem). A modified version will be used ending live programmes, throwing this to the automatic DJ function. It mirrors the Sign on/Startup sequence. Wikipedia indicates the following elements as being common to Closedown scripts. The sign-off sequence may include some or all of the following stages, but not necessarily in this order: # An announcement made about the upcoming sign-off to inform the viewers that the station is about to go off-air. #A station jingle or slogan may be played, accompanied on television with video clips featuring station programming or personalities. A series of program trailers may also be played. #A prayer, hymn, or other religious acknowledgement, particularly in countries with a state religion, in theocracies, and on religious broadcasters. For example, closedowns in Malaysia, Saudi Arabia and the United Arab Emirates generally include a fifteen-minute reading from the Qur'an and a call for the midnight salah; stations in Thailand, Sri Lanka and Hong Kong typically have a quote from Buddha, while many stations in the Philippines, Lebanon, South Korea and in the Southern United States include a Christian prayer or hymn of some type. #A short weather forecast, newscast, or a pre-taped inspirational message known as a sermonette. #A "goodnight" message to viewers or listeners thanking them for their patronage, along with an announcement of the time when the station is scheduled to sign on again. #A program guide for the following day's programs. #Ownership information about the station and a list of related organizations. #Contact information, such as street and mailing addresses, telephone number, email, and website details. #Technical information provided, such as the call sign, transmitter power, translators used, transmitter locations, a list of engineers, and studio/transmitter links (STL). #A disclaimer that station programming is taped, aired live, or originates from a television or radio network. #Another disclaimer that programs are for personal use only (sometimes with information on copyright restrictions), and a statement that businesses cannot profit from showing them by applying a cover charge for viewing. #A statement of commitment to quality; this may be in the form of a recognized standard, such as the United States National Association of Broadcasters' "Seal of Good Practice". #A station identification, including some or all of the television channel, AM or FM frequency, call sign, branding, and a clock ident. #On television stations, a video and/or photo montage set to the national anthem or another patriotic piece of music may be played; on radio stations, this would just consist of the music, usually the national anthem. The accompanying television video usually involves images of the national flag, head of state, military, national symbols, or other nationalistic imagery, particularly on state owned broadcasters. #The station may display some type of novelty item, such as an animated character, particular to that station or its locale. #The display of a test pattern, a variation on the station logo, or a black signal, often accompanied by a monotone sound for a short period of time; radio stations may just play a monotone. #Viewers may be warned to remember to turn off their television sets just prior to the transmitter being switched off; these announcements were particularly common in the early days of television, but are still in regular practice in some places, such as Russia until the mid nineties . #A signal to turn off remote transmitters may be played—this is usually a series of touch tones. Once the transmission has been cut off there will usually only be video static on television stations or radio static on radio stations. #A loud tone may be played on the audio to encourage sleeping viewers to turn their television sets off. Junkradio Usage - Voice of the Enclave Category:Procedural Broadcasts